


Camping Fun

by LittleLex



Series: College Shenanigans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Author is very bad at puns, Bad Puns, Camping, Disaster Gays, Group Bonding, M/M, More awkwardness, Papyrus (mentioned) - Freeform, Sans and Blue being pals, Stargazing, There was only one sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: The group decides to go camping. Sans has an inner dilemma, but it gets solved. Also, just some friendly bonding and romantic times.
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare, Classic/Dream, ClassicStar, Sans/Dream, Sans/Dream Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans/Nightmare Sans, nightberry
Series: College Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Camping Fun

It was Blue’s idea to do some sort of group activity with Nightmare, Dream, and Sans. That was when Nightmare mentioned camping because he knew a camping ground close to the Ebbot university and had gone to it when he and Dream were kids. Everyone agreed to the idea. 

Sans wasn’t the biggest fan of walking to the camping ground. What was the point of it when they could teleport? They teleported at the beginning of the forest and had to walk to actually get to camp? What was the logistics in that? 

The other three skeletons didn’t have a problem walking, except for Sans. He was a lazy monster and that would never change. The only enjoyable thing he got was the twins bantering. Sometimes they’d bicker about something so little which was pretty funny to witness. 

The sight around him was beautiful as well. But the bugs around weren't so nice. Sans had swatted multiple flies that kept buzzing around him. It also didn’t help that a few bugs kept entering his eye sockets so rudely. Everyone else found it funny, he didn’t. 

They’d get to the camp soon enough and he would be able to wind down without any trouble.

\---

Dream huffed, wiping off the sweat that was building on his forehead. “We’re finally here!” He exclaimed. Sans, Nightmare, and Blue cheered tiredly in response. Sans shrugged. “I dunno why you guys wanted to walk here, we could’ve easily just teleported here. It would’ve saved us some trouble.” He slipped off his backpack on the camping grounds.

Blue rolled his eyelights. “Stars know you desperately need some exercise Sans! We might be tired and exhausted, but this will do us well in the long run.” He beamed. Sans just shrugged again. 

Blue and Nightmare got to work, unwrapping the bag with the tent in it. Dream meanwhile held all the chairs they had and set them carefully around the firepit for later. Sans began digging through his bag, checking to see if he brought everything with him. That’s when he realized he forgot to bring the most important thing; a sleeping bag.

His eyelights disappeared from his eye sockets. He cursed quietly under his breath. Dream just finishing up with his task leaned over to Sans. “Is something wrong?” He asked quietly. Sweat formed on Sans’ forehead. 

“N-Not really! I just realized I don’t have any ketchup left.” He lied through his teeth, his grin tightened. Dream seemed hesitant to believe him, but didn’t think much of it. 

\---

Nightmare pulled out four plastic containers from his large backpack. “Is everyone ready to pick berries?”

Dream blinked and his eyelights turned into bright, yellow stars. “Oh my stars! You didn’t tell me we’re going to pick berries! We haven’t done that since we were kids!” He exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. Nightmare smiled.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Nightmare handed out the small containers to the other three skeletons. “What if the berries are poisonous..?” Blue asked slowly. Nightmare pecked his boyfriend’s cheekbone. 

“They’re not. Dream and I once ate the berries here, they’re harmless and taste splendid.” Blue grinned at his words, almost just as excited as Dream was. Sans enjoyed their enthusiasm.

Dream and Nightmare trotted ahead, guiding the other’s into the forest to find the berries. The twins talked amongst themselves, chattering about anything and everything. Nightmare’s usual neutral face changed into a face of contentment. He looked completely unworried and untroubled. It suited him much better. He was always stressed about something.

“Our boyfriends look so cheerful. I’m really glad I could see them like this.” Blue whispered over to Sans beside him. Sans definitely agreed with him. 

“If Papyrus was here, he’d be booming off the trees.” Sans’ expression fell briefly, remembering his brother was back at home, still in high school. 

“Oh yeah! He’s a senior in high school, right?” Sans longingly nodded. 

“He’s havin’ fun up there, he’s made a close friend group. He constantly talks about it on the phone.” His soul tightened, he really missed his younger brother. He was really struggling freshman year of college without his family around. Even though it’s been a few years and he’d gotten used to being away from home, it still pains him.

A gentle pat on Sans’ shoulder cancelled him out of his thoughts. “The school year is almost over, Sans! You’ll see him before you know it!” Blue’s positivity was always very contagious. 

“We’re here!” Dream announced.

\---

Nightmare informed Blue and Sans that the stems of the berries can have thorns on them, so be careful while picking the fruits. Dream and Nightmare already knew what they were doing, cautiously picking the berries, while making small talk. Blue quickly got the hang of it in just a matter of minutes. While Sans on the other hand, had no idea what he was doing. He’s a fairly clumsy skeleton, so he’s most likely to cut himself on one of the thorns.

While Sans was absentmindedly picking a few blackberries on the endless amount of bushes, his phalange brushed against one of the thorns, blood started to pour out of it. He hissed in pain and retreated his hand to examine it. The container of berries came plummeting down on the grass, some of the berries came rolling down with it. 

The other three skeletons came hurrying over, crowding him. Suddenly, Dream snatches Sans’ arm and he glares at his injury. “You should’ve been listening to Night when he was telling you to be careful.” He sighed, shaking his head. The wound wasn’t that big, a band aid could probably do the job. Nightmare pulled a big band aid out of his bag and handed it to Dream. Dream ripped open the package of the item and wrapped it around Sans’ phalange. 

Sans blinked. Of course, the band aid was patterned in stars. He found himself chuckling from it. “Thanks guys, you’re all  _ out of this world _ .” Blue and Nightmare groaned loudly from his pun. At least his boyfriend found it funny. 

Blue glanced over at the ground where Sans spilt his share of berries. “Oh Sans! You spilled your berries.” Sans blinked again and looked over his shoulder. He shrugged. 

“I guess my berries weren’t  _ berry _ happy. I  _ split _ them all on the grass.” Blue dragged his hand on his skull. 

“That’s it, I’m putting your berries back and leaving!” Sans watched as Blue threw the fallen berries back into his container. Blue dramatically spun around, leaving everyone else behind as they all quickly followed him back to the camp.

\---

Eventually, the four returned to their tents, with the sunsetting before them. Blue decided for them all to eat some dinner and roast marshmallows afterwards. 

The four of them settled into their respective chairs and finished roasting their marshmallows, relaxing under the stars and the glistening moon. Crickets chirped, hidden in the never-ending forest. The fire crackled loudly, smoke floating over it. 

Sans wasn’t paying much attention to the others' conversations, until Nightmare started to tell a scary story. He wasn’t phased by it, it wasn’t even that interesting. But what did catch him is how terrified Dream was next to him. His boyfriend was indulged in the story, gasping every so often. It was actually kind of cute to see his reactions. 

Nightmare’s story finally came to the end and they all decided to sleep in for the night. Sans panic returned again, this time more distracting. He watched as Nightmare, Dream, and Blue pull out their sleeping bags from their backpacks. Dream was the first to catch onto Sans’ inner dilemma. “Sans, where’s your sleeping bag?” The other two flicked their eyelights to the lazy skeleton, waiting for his answer. 

“I-I uh..” He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck and kicked his shoe against the dirt below him. “I forgot to bring mine..” He shamely admitted. 

“Just sleep in Dream’s bag. He has the biggest one out of the three of us and you’re both dating.” Nightmare explained with a simple solution. Blue nodded in agreement. Dream and Sans cuddled often, but the sleeping bag is basically sealing away any of their personal space. Maybe he was just overthinking it.

Nightmare and Blue headed into the tent, slipping into their sleeping bags. The only ones left outside was Sans and Dream. Dream chuckled lightly and dragged Sans into the tent without a word and they both slowly slid into the singular sleeping bag. Sans came to the conclusion that Dream’s sleeping bag wasn’t much bigger than the other two skeletons. The two were slightly cramped together and there was no personal space. 

Dream readjusted himself in a more comfortable position where his skull was rested on Sans’ rib cage and his limbs were tangled on him like a pretzel. Countless times they’ve cuddled like this before, but for some reason, it was different. Maybe it was because they were trapped together with no privacy in a zipped up sleeping bag. Sans felt Dream sigh contently and nuzzle his skull into him. The skeleton couldn’t fight off the blush that was creeping on his face. 

Sans never struggles with falling asleep, but this was proving difficult. He lost track of time and he was only focused on Dream’s relaxed face. “Is the lazybone still up?” He heard Dream’s small voice murmur. Sans hummed in response. 

Dream reached over to the other’s face and began to plant kisses all over his skull, much to Sans’ surprise. For a second, Sans’ eyelights formed into white stars. Dream smirked once he finished the kisses and returned to resting his skull on his ribcage once again.

“Better now?” 

“Yup.” 

Sans glanced over to the side of him, seeing the sleeping figures of Nightmare and Blue. They were huddled next to each other. It was a pretty adorable scene to take in. A soft grin found itself on the skeleton’s face. His friends were together, and that was pretty mesmerizing. An idea sparked in his mind. 

“Wanna stargaze for a bit? I can teleport us out of here without the other two realizing it.” Sans uttered to Dream. The other skeleton nodded his head.

With his arms already around his boyfriend, he bent around time and space, appearing a few feet in front of the tent. Sans stuffed his hands into his grey, stained sweatshirt pocket. He flopped onto the itchy grass, scanning the stars above him. Dream followed after him, taking a spot beside the skeleton.

Sans remembered when he was a babybone and he and Papyrus would stargaze almost every weekend. His soul warmed at the thought of it. Nostalgia washed over him like a wave in the sea. He didn’t want the moment to end. He was entranced in the sky and the illuminating stars. He turned his skull over and Dream looked just as hypnotized as him. Comfortable silence loomed over the two. 

Dream’s yawn cutted through the silence. Sans sat up. “ _ Lettuce _ go back to sleep.” And with that, he grabbed the other and teleported back directly into the sleeping bag. They shifted into a comfortable position like the last time they were in it. Dream glanced over at Blue and Nightmare to make sure they were asleep. Thankfully, they were. He sighed quietly in relief and placed his skull on Sans’ rib cage. 

In a matter of a few minutes, the pair knocked out, feeling safe and secure. 

\---

Blue’s loud voice awoke the two from their soothing slumber. “Wake up everyone! We have to eat breakfast and then clean everything up.” Dream groaned as a reply and snuggled further into Sans. He heard Blue sigh. 

“If you two don’t wake up right now, Night and I will collapse the tent with you both in it!” He threatened. 

Dream and Sans quickly arose from their spots, already out of the tent without a word. 

An hour or so later, they packed up their belongings and all decided to teleport back home instead of walking like they did last time. Camping was a fun and eventful experience. Maybe Sans forgetting his sleeping bag behind actually ended up being better than expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how people just casually write like 8k words? I was struggling so much to reach 2k. I'd like to thank a few friends from discord who helped me with ideas to progress the story! Sorry if this was kind of longwinded. And don't expect me to write something like this out every few days, you guys are just lucky I have friends who give me ideas.


End file.
